Let's do a jig!
by Trivher
Summary: Annie and friends have some fun.


Rig-A-Jig-Jig 

The song is called Rig-A-Jig-Jig, do I own it?I don't think so but if you hear otherwise please let me know.So Weird isn't mine either.

**_As I was walking down the street,_**_  
****Down the street, down the street,  
**A very good friend I chanced to meet;**  
**Hi Ho Hi Ho Hi Ho.**_

** **

**Oh it's Chelsea and Rhonda!They seem to have no lives just to follow me around.Not that I'm upset or anything!Aw walking down this street for once without Jack hawking over me.Sheesh!That car almost hit me!Didn't it know I was walking on the yellow line?Jack would of pulled me away, but now I got Chelsea and Rhonda.**  
  
**__**Rig a jig jig and away we go,_  
**Away we go, away we go;**  
**Rig a jig jig and away we go,**  
**Hi Ho Hi Ho Hi Ho.**_****

** **

**We link arms like in that movie with the short people and spinning storm and start to skip.Cars honk there horns and people shout out.I'm glad they're enjoying the show.Rhonda lets go of my arm and leaps in the air like a ballerina floating without wings.Chelsea squats down low and starts clucking and flapping like a chicken.Oh my oh me aren't my friends great!?**  
  
**__**We clapped our hands and stomped our feet,_  
**Stomped our feet, stomped our feet,**  
**We clapped our hands and stomped our feet,**  
**Hi Ho Hi Ho Hi Ho.**_****

** **

**Finally we stop and threw ourselves onto to road with fit of laughter. The cars slam on the brakes and quickly turn out of the way.Look an accident just for us to see!Chelsea and I jump up with glee and yell out again, do it again!Again the people shout at us I knew they loved me but this out pouring is truly touching.Rhonda stands, runs towards us and jumps in the air.We actually catch her this time and smile proudly in our cheerleader stance.**  
  
**__**We jumped up high and came back down,_  
**Came back down, came back down,**  
**We jumped up high and came back down,**  
**Hi Ho Hi Ho Hi Ho.**_****

** **

**Then doing something never tempted before; we (well not Rhonda) jump at the same time.Oh she didn't fall!So we do it again and again!A little boy stops and points starting to laugh.I made a little child happy.Perhaps I'll start talking to him and his mommy or daddy because everyone loves me!Rhonda slips back to the ground to start spinning in circles.Of course Chelsea and I copy her.Weeeeeeeeee this is fun!**  
  
**__**Rig a jig jig and away we go,_  
**Away we go, away we go;**  
**Rig a jig jig and away we go,**  
**Hi Ho Hi Ho Hi Ho.**_****

** **

**These people aren't enjoying the show as much as they should; I think it's time to leave.So off we go!This time in a straight line, I'm the leader first.Everyone march!Now skip!And finally do the lobster crawl!Yeah!More honking, perhaps they still do love us.But we can't stay, must share our wonderful selves with others on another street.**  
  
**__**We climbed on a train and tooted the horn,_  
**Tooted the horn, tooted the horn,**  
**We climbed on a train and tooted the horn,**  
**Hi Ho Hi Ho Hi Ho.**_****

** **

**One of those miniature horsies go round rides appear.I look at my girls and they look at me and off we go!I grabbed the train; All aboard!!!!!Chelsea got the duck that goes quack quack!Rhonda is the luckiest of all she got the space ship, I want to go the mercury!Hey!Why aren't they moving?This isn't fun, so back to the road we go!**  
  
**__**Kissed my ma and hugged my pa,_  
**Hugged my pa, hugged my pa,**  
**Kissed my ma and hugged my pa,**  
**Hi Ho Hi Ho Hi Ho**_****

** **

**Look it's Jack.Oh my little Jackie wacky oh so lackey pooh!Where are his dimples and pearly whites?If he keeps that face up people might find him to be upset.And my Jack can't be sad.He knows me!Everyone who knows me is happy as can be.He waves us over to him and we do as told.He says it's time to leave.But I can't go.The shows only just become!Oh he says NOW!I spot an old man sitting on a bench looking so sad.I kiss him on the cheek to bring some of my sunshine into his life.**  
  
**__**Rig a jig jig and away we go,_  
**Away we go, away we go;**  
**Rig a jig jig and away we go,**  
**Hi Ho Hi Ho Hi Ho.**_****

** **

**With Jack along it will be twice as fun.He doesn't want to play.Spoil sport!Chelsea and Rhonda grab my hands and yank me back onto the road.Where the show begins again.Jack isn't happy.But it's time for fun not anger.I smile sweetly and wave while running down the street away from him.With Chelsea and Rhonda near, because the show must go on!******


End file.
